¿Estamos en Hogwarts
by Anthienk
Summary: Un misión que intentará cambiar todo lo que sucedió en un mundo paralelo al de estas dos jóvenes. Un mundo que ella creían falso y completamente creado por la autora de lo libros. ¿Seran capaces estas muchachas de cumplir su misión y salvar todas las personas inocentes que pueden perder la vida?. Su viaje puede traer mucha consecuencias.
1. La luz

_"Ginny le dio un beso de despedida a Albus._

 _— Nos vemos en Navidad._

 _— Adiós Al —dijo Harry, a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba. — No olvides que Hagrid los invito a tomar el té el siguiente viernes, no te metas con Peeves, y no pelees con nadie hasta que aprendas a hacerlo, y no dejes que James te moleste._

 _— Pero ¿y si quedo en Slytherin?_

 _Le susurro fue solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la despedida podría haber forzado a su hijo a revelarle realmente cuanto miedo tenia._

 _Harry se inclinó de forma que la cara de Albus quedo ligeramente sobre la suya, de los tres hijos de Harry, solo Albus había heredado los ojos de Lily._

 _— Albus Severus —dijo Harry lentamente, de forma que ni Ginny pudiera oírla, y ella fue lo bastante lista como para pretender estarse despidiendo de Rose que ya estaba en el tren. — Fuiste nombrado así en honor de dos directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos era de Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que yo he conocido._

 _— Pero digamos que..._

 _— ...entonces la casa de Slytherin habría ganado a un magnífico estudiante ¿cierto? Y no nos importa a nosotros Al. Pero si te importa a ti, déjame decirte que puedes ser capaz de elegir Gryffindor sobre Slytherin, el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión._

 _— ¿De verdad?_

 _— Lo hizo conmigo —dijo Harry_

 _Jamás le había dicho a ninguno de sus hijos aquello, y vio la ilusión en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Y mientras las puertas se cerraban a lo largo del tren escarlata, y las líneas borrosas de los padres se inclinaban para el último adiós, Albus brinco al tren y Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de él._

 _Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca, un gran número de caras, dentro y fuera del tren parecía que se volvían hacia Harry._

 _— ¿Qué están viendo? —dijo Albus mientras él y Rose volteaban alrededor para ver a los demás estudiantes._

 _— Que no te preocupes —dijo Ron. — Es a mí, soy extremadamente famoso._

 _Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily se rieron. El tren empezó a moverse y Harry camino a su lado viendo la pequeña cara de su hijo, en la que se reflejaba gran emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y despidiéndose, aunque se sentía un poco temeroso de ver a su hijo alejarse de él._

 _El ultimo rastro de vapor se evaporo en el aire de otoño, el tren dio la vuelta en la esquina, mientras que la mano de Harry aún estaba levantada en despedida._

 _— Va a estar bien —dijo Ginny_

 _Mientras Harry la miraba, se llevó la mano lentamente hacia la frente, tocando la cicatriz._

 _— Sé que lo estará._

 _La cicatriz no le había dolido en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien."_

"Todo iba bien" Esa era la última frase que acompañaba el final de ese maravilloso, y tan lleno de sentimientos, libro. Camille cerro el libro con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían involuntariamente de sus ojos, acompañados de hipidos que la hacían sentirse incluso más idiota aún por estar llorando por un libro. Pues claro, según algunas personas, algo como aquello era tan estúpido como decir que la magia era real o que en realidad los vampiros brillaban a luz del sol como si fueran Tinkerbell 2.0. Pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no le importaba parecer una estúpida, solo le importaba una cosa y eso tenía dos palabras: Harry Potter. Y así había sido desde los seis años cuando, en un momento de depresión, su madre le compro el primer libro y su amor por la lectura inicio. La saga de Harry Potter había sido su infancia y toda su adolescencia, por lo que no lo superaba y no lo podría superar nunca. ¡Por Merlín y sus calzones! ¿Qué le costaba a Joanne Rowling hacer algún otro libro? Era la octava vez -o décima, ya no se acordaba realmente- que leía "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" pero no se podía cansar de ese libro. Lo leía, lo releía y lo volvía a leer. Podría apostar que se sabía cada parte de ese bendito libro, y tenía que admitir que le enorgullecía; He incluso había recreado los diálogos con su mejor amiga, uno a uno. Era extraño, sí, pero así eran felices.

Desde que su madre había fallecido, su mejor amiga había sido un gran pilar para ella y la única razón por la que la castaña no se había echado abajo. Le debía mucho, le debía su vida. Y no sabía si algún día podría demostrarle todo lo que ella significaba en su vida, era como su "Fred" para "George". Se sabían complementar perfectamente a tal punto de extrañar a muchas personas e incluso había veces que podían llegar a completar frases de la otras sin proponérselo, y eso era algo que ella nunca cambiaria. No se imaginaba que pasaría si tuviese que pasar por una situación por la que paso George cuando su gemelo falleció en la Segunda Guerra, ella no podría soportarlo; Y quizás esa era la razón por la que la muerte de Fred Weasley era la que más le afectaba de toda la saga, agregando el hecho de que se había enamorado perdidamente del personaje desde su primera frase en el primer libro. Sin darse cuenta, había abierto el libro en aquella página donde tenía un "post it": — "Realmente estas bromeando, Perce… No creo haberte oído bromear desde que tenías… —leyó la muchacha con un nudo en la garganta mientras apretaba la tapa dura de su libro.

— "El aire exploto." ¡Boom! —comento una voz tras ella para luego agregar efectos de explosión que ella misma hacía con la voz. — En serio que eres masoquista, Camille. —dijo su mejor amiga, danzando su rubio cabello tras ella, como si quisiera restregarle en la cara el hermoso cabello que tenía. — No sé por qué te gusta leer tanto la muerte de Fred. Es el personaje que más te duele ver morir y el que más lees hacerlo. —dijo la muchacha propinándole un suave codazo.

La castaña se encogió de hombros levemente y rio.

— No lo sé, Lucy, simplemente me gusta leer esa parte.

— Ósea que te gusta sufrir

— Supongo, no sé. Mierda, debo ser masoquista.

Las muchachas se miraron mutuamente y prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

— ¿De qué se ríen tanto mis futuras esposas? —ambas muchachas se voltearon a ver a su mejor amigo al lado de ellas con una sonrisa… y un ojo morado.

— Por dios, Matt, te ves horrible. —exclamo Cam levantándose de su lugar para acercase al muchacho.

— Gracias, cariño, eso es lo que hacía falta para romper mi orgullo por completo.

— Deja de hacerte el idiota y cuéntanos qué carajo te paso en el ojo. —esta vez fue la rubia quien hablo y por la cara de preocupación que tenía en la cara se notaba que no estaba de bromas.

— No es nada serio, chicas, solamente… ¡Demonios, Camille! —dijo al sentir como ella tocaba lo más cuidadosamente posible su ojo, aunque al parecer no era lo suficiente.

— Dime que te paso a menos que quieras un acompañante para ese ojo. —le amenazo Lucy con una sonrisa inocente que ninguno de sus mejores amigos se tragaba.

— Lucy… —advirtió Cam.

— Que va, quiero saber que te paso y a quien debo castrar.

Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, amaba a sus mejores amigas. No de forma romántica, simplemente no sabría qué haría sin ellas.

— Simplemente fue una disputa con el idiota de Rentz.

— ¿Disputa? —inquirió la rubia sarcásticamente.

— Una discusión.

Camille alzo una ceja.

— Vale, una pelea.

— ¿Y porque carajos se pelearon?

— Por Lucinda.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron -mejor dicho, gritaron- ambas

— Si

— Explícate mejor, Matt. —exigió la rubia.

— Rentz estaba hablando con el idiota de Jones, ya sabes, su mejor amigo, del noviazgo que tuvo contigo. —espeto mirando a Lucy.

— Ese imbécil… hice bien en cortarle. —mascullo la rubia.

— Al parecer esta resentido de que lo dejaras, porque pude escuchar como hablaba de cómo te había engañado con Rebecca Jackson y que supuestamente era mucho mejor en la cama…—el muchacho se vio interrumpido por la misma Lucy.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamo la rubia. Parecía que le saliera humo por la nariz. — Nunca me acosté, ni me acostaría con un estúpido y egocéntrico idiota como ese…

— Lo sé. —corto él. — Por eso, y por qué dijo que tú eras solo una zorra que solo buscaba una… bueno, eso… no pude contenerme. Le pegue un puñetazo y no fue hasta que llego Ed, que deje de golpearlo.

— Oh, Matt. —exclamo la rubia para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un abrazo. Camille, por su parte, miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor? —pregunto ella.

— Si, pero no me vendría mal que lo repitieras. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que mi foto del anuario tendrá que ir con un ojo morado.

— O podrías usar maquillaje.

— Ni loco, Cam. Prefiero el ojo negro.

Ambas féminas rieron.

— En cualquier caso, ya es hora de irnos. —dijo la castaña parándose de la banca. — ¿Matt, vienes a casa de Lucy?

— Me encantaría, pero he quedado con Ed en hacer el trabajo de Ciencias del martes próximo.

— ¿Hay un trabajo? —pregunto la rubia. —...Esperen, ¿Hay ciencias? Auch, Cami. —se quejó luego de que ella le propinara un golpe en la nuca, provocando la risa de los tres.

— Esa bien, nos vemos mañana, Matthes.

— Odio que me llames así.

— Lo sé. —rio la castaña.

— Adiós, Cami-can. —saludo el muchacho. — Adiós, cara de gnomo.

— Adiós, feto de mono. —y entre risas, Matthew se perdió entre la multitud mientras las muchachas caminaban hacia la casa de la rubia. Caminaron mientras contaban cosas que solo ellas comprendían: chicos, Harry Potter, ropa, Harry Potter, comida, Harry Potter. El tema había llegado hasta el largo y extenso árbol genealógico de los Black.

— Es imposible, eso no es verdad —susurraba Lucy, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— Lo sé, pero muchos fans creen en la teoría de que Ginny le dio una poción de amor a Harry. —volvió a repetir la castaña, con decisión. — La mayoría de las personas dicen que, y con la mayoría me refiero a aquellos que apoyan la teoría porque piensan que Harry y Hermione deberían estar juntos, que Ginny lo enamoro gracias a una poción y de ahí viene el amor tan repentino de Harry a ella. Se defienden por el hecho de que Ginny estuvo enamorada de él desde los diez años, y que por eso sería capaz de hacerlo —explico ella, lanzando un bufido. Camille y Lucy eran shippers de la pareja de Hinny (Harry y Ginny) y Romione (Ron y Hermione), y por eso odiaban que hablasen mal de eso. — Quiero ver que van a decir cuando me case con Dylan O'Brien

Lucy rompió en una carcajada, contagiando a su mejor amigo. — Y yo con Matthew Daddario. —afirmo ella, aun riendo— De todas maneras, quiero ver como explican el hecho de que Harry, al oler Amortentia, inhalo olores que coincidían con Ginny. La poción no crea verdadero amor, así que sería imposible que lo oliese si estuviese bajo los efectos de la poción —exclamo ella.

Camille asintió, de acuerdo.

— Además, Harry siempre vivió cosas muy fuertes que probablemente lo hicieron notar tarde sus verdaderos sentimientos y J. K. Rowling dijo que eran el uno para el otro, así que no hay teoría que valg... —Cam se interrumpió al ver un gran estallido de luz en frente de ellas. — ¡Salta! —grito saltando a un costado de la vereda, junto a Lucy.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —pregunto la rubia, entrecortadamente.

— No tengo ni la menor idea. —suspiro ella, con asombro.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera responder una fuerza magnética las atrajo a la luz que había salido de allí. Las amigas cayeron precipitadamente sobre el suelo.

— ¡Sal de arriba mío, vaca! —grito Camille, con la voz ahogada.

— Ya quisieras tener este cuerpo, Speckhart. —bufo su amiga con arrogancia, mientras se levantaba de encima de su amiga.

Camille emitió un ruidito de indignación. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, se dio cuenta que no estaban solas.

— ¿Funciono? —pregunto un hombre de pelo negro, mirando atentamente a las chicas.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunto Camille, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada.

Pero el hombre se acercó a Lucy y la pincho con una pequeña vara que tenía en su mano.

— Cuidadito con ese palo, a menos que quieras que te lo meta por donde no te da la luz —advirtió la rubia, con el ceño fruncido. — A propósito, ¿Qué es lo que debería funcionar?

— ¿Tu eres Camille Speckhart? — pregunto el hombre, sin sacar su varita. — ¿O eres Lucinda Brooks?

— Soy Lucy. —dijo ella, remarcando el "Lucy". — pero eso no responde a mi pregunta…

— ¡Funciono! —grito el hombre sorprendido, dirigiéndose a otro que estaba junto a él igual de sorprendido que él.

— ¡Por las bolas de Merlín, déjenme terminar! —exclamo ella enfurecida, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. — Gracias. Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que funciono?

— Lucy. —advirtió su amiga, con tono reprobatorio.

— ¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntando como es que llegamos a este lugar. — La muchacha dio vueltas para mostrarle el lugar donde se encontraban, extrañamente le parecía familiar.

— Esta casa me parece conocida —murmuro Camille para sí misma, aunque todos la escucharon.

La casa estaba desvencijada y ruinosa, decorada con distintas tonalidades de verde. El ambiente era húmedo, olía a algo podrido y dulzón. Tenía un aspecto tenebroso y siniestro. Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar estremecerse al estar en ese lugar, que era sin duda, un ambiente para nada agradable.

— Tienes razón —coincidió la rubia.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Camille, mirando a las personas que las miraban confundidos. —¿Qué quieren de nosotras?

— ¿No querían saber cómo llegaron aquí?

— Prefiero saber primero donde estoy o porque estamos aquí, y luego preguntarme como llegue aquí.

— Este lugar de llama Grimmauld Place. —contesto otro hombre, luego de un largo suspiro.


	2. Explicaciones

Acurrucada contra la cama, se podía ver una suave cabellera castaña. La muchacha estaba arrinconada contra la pared de la habitación rememorando cada cosa que había sucedido los últimos veinte minutos. No podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante tal habitación, era un lugar sumamente oscuro que, a pesar de ser elegante aristocrático, tenía un aspecto tan siniestro que podía llegar a que los vellos de la piel se le erizaran. La habitación estaba pintada de colores esmeralda y plata, mientras que las demás estructuras y los muebles como la cama, los armarios, las repisas y las ventanas estaban forradas por un material que ella desconocía pero que era del mismo color. Un escudo extraño estaba pintado -más bien tallado- en la cama, y debajo se podía leer "Toujours Pur", el tan conocido lema de la familia Black y que a ella tanto le apasionaba. En la pared había una colección de recortes amarillentos de periódico, todos colocado junto a modo de collage.

Su mejor amiga estaba dormida en la habitación de al lado, con su cabellera rubia cayéndole por toda la espalda. Después de tal conmoción, había ido directamente a dormir porque necesitaba "consultar sus dudas con la almohada". Y Camille se sentía sola en esos momentos, tenía una inmensa necesidad de ir a la habitación de al lado, tirarle agua a la rubia y despertarla para que pudieran hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no se sentía capaz de despertarla. Lo que acababa de suceder era demasiado para ella, no podía entender nada, todo parecía solo una mala jugada que le habían hecho su cerebro, estaba fuera de lógica. ¿Cómo era posible que de verdad estuviera en aquel lugar?

 _Flashback_

 _Camille y Lucy estaban mirando atentamente a las personas que estaban frente a ella, probablemente buscando alguna pista sobre la broma que le estaban jugando. Pero no encontraron ninguna mueca de burla, ni nada parecido. Eso irrito más a Lucy, quien no era una de las personas que se podría ganar un premio por "la muchacha con más paciencia en todo el universo"._

— _¿Perdón? —pregunto, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado desde las últimas palabras que el hombre castaño había pronunciado._

 _La muchacha frunció el ceño._

 _Si había algo que la rubia odiase, era que le tomaran el pelo y esta era una de las bromas más idiotas que había escuchado. Cam se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, Lucy estaba enojada; Ella conocía a su amiga y sabía que nada bueno podría salir de algo así._

— _¿Qué clase de broma idiota es esta? ¿Acaso creen que tenemos once años? —alzo la voz, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Camille no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacer una mueca, su amiga enojada y confundida no era buena combinación y eso lo sabía por experiencia._

— _¿Broma? —pregunto extrañado, el hombre castaño. Uso un tono de voz que parecía como si Lucy hubiera afirmado que le estaba por crecer un tercer ojo. Mientras tanto, el otro hombre que estaba en la habitación miraba atentamente cada movimiento de la castaña. — No entiendo porque esto sería alguna clase de broma._

— _Oh, perdóname. —rio la muchacha con un notable tono de sarcasmo en su voz. — ¿Cómo pude pensar que esto era una broma? —continúo rodando lo ojos. — Me refiero a que es algo de todos los días que lleguen dos desconocidos y te digan que un lugar que estas en un lugar que NO existe. —siguió con su tono de sarcasmo que tanto la caracterizaba. — Lo único que falta es que salga Lucy Pevensie por ese armario diciendo que encontró Narnia, si eso sucede, juro que me hago hombre y me hago calva. —exclamo espantada._

 _La castaña pudo distinguir el destello de incertidumbre que apareció en ambos hombres, pero lo único que pudo hacer es estallar en una gran carcajada atrayendo la mirada confundida de los adultos y la de indignación de su mejor amiga._

— _No sé de qué te ríes, Cam._

— _No me llames así, Luc. —dijo riendo la castaña. — Ahora, déjalos hablar._

— _Bien. —acepto la muchacha con un suspiro._

 _Camille le sonrió en respuesta._

— _Por fin, alguien que pudo calmar a la furia. —bromeo el otro hombre, que se encontraba al lado del castaño. Su pelo era de un color negro oscuro, pero, gracias a la buena vista que tenía, pudo distinguir unos cuantos reflejos azules._

 _" Negro azulado, muy lindo " pensó ella, sonriendo internamente. A pesar del color vivido de su cabello, el hombre parecía demacrado. No parecía muy alegre, como si algo lo hubiera arruinado para siempre._

— _Ya me preguntaba yo si alguien podría callarla. —ambas muchachas alzaron una ceja, y este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente acompañado de un encogimiento de hombros._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? —interrogo Cam._

— _¿Camille, cierto? —la muchacha asintió levemente. — Primero que nada, me presentare: Soy Remus, Remus Lupin; Aquel hombre de ahí es mi mejor amigo Sirius Black. Y, si todo funciono como creemos, pienso que ustedes ya saben quiénes somos nosotros. —por la mirada sorprendida de ambas, interpretaron que si sabían quiénes eran así que prosiguió. — Bueno, hace unos pocos días descubrimos que había dos personas que serían de mucha utilidad en nuestra lucha con Voldemort, ósea que, sabían muchas cosas que a nosotros nos ayudaría a derrotarlo. Por eso, Dumbledore…_

 _Lucy lo interrumpió._

— _¿Dumbledore? —inquirió sorprendida._

— _Pensé que conocían a Dumbledore …_

 _Esta vez fue Camille la que lo interrumpió._

— _Tranquilo, si sabemos quién es Dumbledore. Solo nos sorprendió el oír mencionar de él, prosiga._

 _Remus asintió. — Bueno, él nos dijo que teníamos que lograr hacer un hechizo para convocarlas. Al principio no creíamos que eran ustedes, pero al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que ustedes eran las chicas de las que tanto hablaba Dumbledore._

— _Si en realidad estamos donde creemos estar, nosotras sabemos un montón de cosas sobre el futuro de Voldemort. —admitió Camille. — Pero lo que no entiendo es porque nos requería especialmente a nosotras cuando podría haber elegido a cualquier muggle._

 _Su amiga asintió tras ella._

— _Esa es la razón, señorita Speckhart —una voz resonó detrás de ellas y ambas se voltearon sorprendidas._

 _Alli se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y el hombre al que las amigas admiraban muchísimo. Creían que era una de las personas más valientes que existían y de las más inteligentes. Sabían su historia y entendían el dolor que este sentía, y la razón por la cual había escondido todo. El director estaba vestido por una larga túnica morada y un sombrero puntiagudo a combinación. Sus ojos eran del color del mar y, aunque estaban escondidos detrás de unos pequeños lentes medialuna, parecían que te atravesaba como los rayos X. Dumbledore les brindo una sonrisa y asintió de modo de felicitación a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix._

— _No entendí —admitió la rubia, confundida. — ¿Cómo que esa es la razón?_

— _Yo tampoco entendí. —coincidió su mejor amiga._

— _Lo que sucede es que ustedes no son muggles. —esa noticia sorprendió a las dos muchachas que abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _"Este viejo está totalmente loco de la cabeza" pensó Luc._

— _No, señorita Brooks. No estoy loco, estoy diciéndole la verdad, la cual sus padres nunca se animaron a contarle. —la rubia bajo los ojos avergonzada, Dumbledore había entrado en su mente._

 _La castaña miro a su amiga con burla, con una expresión de "pillada"._

— _No entre en mi mente. —se quejó en un murmuro, incrementando la mirada de su mejor amiga._

— _Esta bien, lamento eso, señorita Brooks._

— _Eso es imposible. —susurro Camille._

— _No lo es, señorita Speckhart. Si bien recuerdo, su padre era Maxwell Speckhart. —Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta ya que todo recuerdo de su padre le era difícil de mencionar. — El señor Speckhart estudió sus años en Hogwarts, en la casa de Ravenclaw. Luego de terminar los estudios, conoció a Rebecca Connelly, su madre, si es que no me equivoco —la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que Dumbledore contaba._

 _«Tu padre se unió a la Orden del Fénix unos meses después de que se casara con tu madre. En sus años de Hogwarts fue muy amigo de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter. ¿Sabes quiénes son? —la castaña murmuró un suave "claro", Lucy estaba a su lado prestando atención, pero veía como a su amiga le costaba escuchar de su padre, a quien nunca pudo conocer. — Por eso, Maxwell nombró a Remus Lupin como tu padrino. Unos meses después de tu nacimiento, 15 de agosto, tu padre se encontraba en una misión con los McKinnons y fueron atacados por unos mortífagos. Tu padre fue una de las peores pérdidas, Camille, era muy querido entre nosotros. —la castaña no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Sintió una mano en el hombro y volteo, Remus le estaba brindando una sonrisa reconfortante._

 _La muchacha le sonrió._

— _Tu madre era muggle, por eso eres mestiza. Rebecca decidió mudarse al mundo muggle de nuevo luego de la muerte de tu padre, alejándote a ti de nuestro mundo. —continúo contando, Dumbledore. — Por cierto, ¿ella como se encuentra?_

— _Muerta —contesto Camille, con tristeza. Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Hace tres meses, luego de llegar de la escuela. Me encontraba con Lu, teníamos que ir a mi casa por un trabajo particular, pero cuando llegamos las ventanas de mi casa estaban rotas. Entramos asustadas pensando que sería un ladrón, pero allí no había nadie. Buscamos por toda la planta baja a mi madre, le sugerí a Lcy si podíamos verificar arriba antes de llamar a la policía._

— _¿Qué es procesia? —inquirió Sirius._

— _Policía, Sirius, policía. —le corrigió Remus. — Son gente muggle que se encarga de atrapar a los muggles que cometen crímenes, como lo aurores._

 _Sirius asintió._

— _¡Sirius! —exclamo Lucy de un momento para otro, interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga, lo que hizo sobresaltar a todos. — ¡Eres un merodeador! —chilló contenta, dando un pequeño salto de emoción. Luego se dio vuelta hacia el otro hombre. — ¡Y tú también, Remus! —volvió a gritar, aun emocionada. La castaña y Dumbledore la miraban con diversión, parecía una nena en navidad._

— _Pensé que ya lo sabias, Lucy._

— _Si, por supuesto, pero no me había dado cuenta realmente que estábamos frente a ellos. —rio ella. — Hay tantas cosas que debo preguntarles. Tengo un novio, el me engaño y tengo que vengarme de la peor manera…_

— _Lucy. —corto su mejor amiga con diversión. — Después les dices._

— _Okey. —acepto ella haciendo puchero como nena de cinco años._

 _Los tres adultos presentes y su mejor amiga rieron._

— _Por cierto, Remus, entonces tu eres mi padrino —dijo Cam volteando hacia él._

— _Sí, lo soy. —afirmó él. — Lamento mi ausencia estos, ¿15 años, cierto? —Camille asintió. — Lamento haber estado ausente tantos años. —dijo, agachando la cabeza._

— _No importa, siempre y cuando tengas un lindo regalo. —bromeo ella._

— _Lo pensaré._

— _¿Pensarlo? Eso no vale. Sirius le regaló una Saeta a Harry por su ausencia y fueron menos años, no espero un regalo menos caro. —ambos merodeadores rieron al ver a la castaña y Remus asintió._

— _Trato hecho._

— _Estaba bromeando, pero si quieres hacerme un regalo, mejor. —rió la castaña. — En fin, como le decía señor Dumbledore… —continuó ella: —_

 _«Con Lucy subimos hasta la planta superior de mi casa. Esa parte de la casa era la que en peor estado se encontraba. Lo primero que escuche fue el grito de Lucy, la cual se había separado de mí y había ido a buscar a mi madre en el baño. Cuando llegamos pudimos leer que en el espejo estaba escrita una frase en latín. Lu y yo sabemos latín porque mi madre siempre creyó que sería necesario. La frase era aterradora y estaba escrita con sangre, sangre de mi madre, decía "Potes currere sed te occulere non" lo que significaba "Puedes correr, pero no esconderte". Nunca pude entender lo que eso significaba exactamente pero ahora que me cuentan sobre la historia de mis padres, la historia cierra. Luego de ese momento, las dos nos adentramos a la habitación de mi madre, pero no había sangre como nosotros esperábamos. Mi madre estaba tendida boca arriba en el suelo de su habitación, muerta. Estaba muerta, pero no tenía marcas de asesinato, aunque no había duda que lo había sido. Lo único que demostraba un deje de violencia fue en vientre, la cual emanaba sangre y el corte parecía como si fuese de una espada o algo parecido._

— _Seguro un maleficio —susurro Remus, Camille le dio la razón._

— _Sectumsempra —murmuro Lucy._

— _Mi duda, sin embrago, es ¿Con quién has estado viviendo? —interrumpió Dumbledore._

— _Conmigo, señor. —contesto su mejor amiga._

 _Dumbledore sonrió y luego asintió. — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?_

— _Tengo muchas pero la que más me interesa en este instante es, ¿Qué hay de mí? —pregunto Lucy_

— _Usted también es bruja, señorita Brooks. —contesto Dumbledore. — Aunque tienes una historia mucho más fácil y es que eres nacida de muggles._

— _Yo también tengo otra pregunta, señor. Si todo esto del mundo mágico es cierto, ¿Por qué nunca nos llegó la carta de Hogwarts a los once años?_

— _Tu madre no quería que la molestáramos, nos advirtió de que no te contáramos acerca de nuestro mundo, lo cual es muy peligroso para la salud de ambas. Guardar magia en uno mismo es muy peligroso ya que se pueden lastimar. Aun que, sin duda, ese plan fallo cuando mi muy amiga, Joanne, una vidente muy capacitada, decidió escribir un libro acerca de Harry._

— _E-Espere… Joanne Rowling. —pregunto Lucy, casi convulsionado de la emoción. — Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que…_

 _Pero su amiga la interrumpió. — Pero si ella escribió esos libros, ¿Cómo sabe que Voldemort no los leerá? —pregunto la castaña, confundida._

— _Porque activó un encantamiento para que ningún mago mayor de once años podría leerlo, ósea, ningún mago que sepa de la existencia de Hogwarts. Me refiero a que, si es mago y recibió la carta, no puede saber de esos libros._

— _¿Qué hay de los niños menores de once años que son de familias puras o mestizas? —inquirió Lucy._

— _Tampoco._

— _Así que usted nos necesita a nosotras para que le digamos que sucederá, ¿Y Joanne no puede decírselo? —pregunto Cami._

— _Me temo que hace unos cuatro meses, Joanne fue capturada por los mortífagos y liquidada por negarse a revelar información del futuro del niño que vivió._

 _Las dos amigas asintieron, era mucho que procesar._

— _¿Quiere que se lo digamos ahora? —pregunto Lucy.._

— _No, no quiero que me lo cuenten a mí, ni a nadie. Quiero que asistan a Hogwarts y se encarguen de que todo lo benefactor para nosotros se cumpla y, si hay muertes innecesarias, que las detengan. —dijo Dumbledore, firmemente. Las chicas asintieron y se miraron. Ambas sabían que estaban pensando en la misma persona, Sirius._

— _Usted sabe los riesgos que eso puede suponer, ¿cierto? —pregunto Camille._

— _Por supuesto, señorita Brooks. Por eso quiero que ustedes piensen que es lo que quieren hacer y qué no. Ustedes son las únicas que tienen ese poder, pero también son las únicas que saben las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Cada decisión tiene su consecuencia, por ello, cada cosa que decidan deberá ser con mucha sabiduría. Ante cualquier duda, siempre estaré yo o alguno de la Orden._

 _Ambas muchachas asintieron agradecidas._

— _Creo que deberían descansar un poco, ha sido mucha la información que les he dado y creo que necesitan un poco de tiempo para pensarlo._

— _Los únicos cuartos en los que se puede dormir tranquilamente sin que ninguna rata las despierte, es mi cuarto y el de Regulus, los otros cuartos van a ser usados por los Weasley y Hermione —informo Sirius, con una media sonrisa. — ¿Saben quién es Regulus, cierto?_

— _Claro. —dijo Cam para luego carraspear y empezar: — Regulus Arcturus Black; Segundo primogénito de Walburga Black y Orión Black, hermano de Sirius Orión Black. Se convirtió en mortifago antes de terminar sus estudios y murió después de unos años gracias al arrepentimiento que le causó ser parte de tal abominación. Según Walburga y Orión, Regulus era el hijo perfecto y el único que merecía la herencia, ya que odiaban a su hijo mayor Sirius. Regulus, al igual que casi toda la familia Black, fue elegido en Slytherin. Eso fue lo que rompió el poco lazo de hermanos que quedaba entre Sirius Black y Regulus Black. En su adolescencia, Regulus fue amigo de Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Avery, o esos son los rumores. —relato la muchacha, como si fuera una historiadora._

 _A Sirius se le cayó la boca del asombro, y Lu soltó una carcajada._

— _¿Impresionante, cierto? —canturreo ella, codeándose levemente. Sirius asintió, con una gran sonrisa._

— _¿Sabes mucho de mi familia?_

— _Si, me parece fascinante la cantidad de personas que se encuentran en tu árbol genealógico._

— _Se lo ha estudiado todo. —rio su mejor amiga. — Yo quiero tu cuarto, Sirius. Algo me dice que es más divertido._

— _No hay problema. Espero que no te moleste tener el de mi hermano, Camille._

— _Para nada, prefiero el cuarto "Slytherin" de tu hermano, antes de que ver un montón de chicas en bikini._

 _Sirius se sonrojo, y ambas jóvenes salieron de allí, soltando una carcajada._

Sirius había subido hace unos pocos minutos, informando que en la noche iban a llegar los Weasley, lo cual complicaría un poco más las cosas ya que tendría que ocultar todo sobre su verdadera identidad. ¿Se supone que tenía que actuar como si no supiera nada de ellos o de su historia? Eso sí que sería difícil. Aún no podía creer su destino, era una maga. ¡Una auténtica maga en el mundo de Harry Potter! Su más grande sueño se había cumplido, pero con eso, se aproximaba una guerra dura y sangrienta. Además, tendría que ayudar mucho a Harry ya que su quinto año había sido, probablemente, el más difícil del chico que vivió. También estaba el hecho que debía intentar soportar al sapo rizón, vestido de rosa. Tampoco sabía cómo iba a poder contenerse junto a Lu, que era más impulsiva que ella.

Entre esos pensamientos, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y lo último que vieron fue la habitación verde del difunto hermano de Sirius antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
